


Jen, You Gotta

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, jared face down-ass up, non-au, orally fixated jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 13 prompt RIMMING. (goddamn, I love rimming). Jensen has always had a crippling oral fixation, but Jared has an idea to put it to good use.





	Jen, You Gotta

Jensen has always been orally fixated. He bit his nails down to stubs; he chewed his cuticles. He chewed gum until he was old enough and “LA” enough to pick up smoking. He smoked until he met a force of nature named Jared who made him quit and he was back to chewing gum and toothpicks. 

In bed, he was always the one with his mouth going, talking, licking, biting, sucking; he didn’t care. He had his mouth all over his partners. He’s mouthed hairlines and sucked toes. He’s licked the back of someone’s knees and sucked bruises into any spot that he could get his mouth to.

When he finally hooked up with Jared, after months of his mouth watering when the man was in the same room as him, nothing changed.

They kissed until his lips were numb. He finally let himself lick his way down Jared’s impossible neck and onto his perfect chest. The first night they spent in bed together, Jensen got so carried away licking and sucking at Jared’s nipples that Jared came in his boxers before they were both naked. Then Jensen pulled his boxers off and licked all the cooling come off Jared’s gorgeous dick till he came himself.

The next time, they made it a little further, Jensen actually got his mouth on Jared’s cock before the younger man came; helplessly, powerfully, shuddering and gasping and writhing on the bed. When he regained himself, he slithered down the bed and repayed the favor as Jensen sucked on his fingers.

“You’re orally fixated, man.” Jared laughed as they lay in bed the next night, both too exhausted to do more than strip down to their boxers and tug the covers up. Jensen looked up from where he was smearing kisses into the naked skin of Jared’s shoulder.

“You have no idea.” Jared smiled and tilted his head down for a kiss; something Jensen was only too happy to give him. He pressed their lips together, taking it slow, and gentle before flicking his tongue across Jared’s lips and begging entrance.

Jared’s mouth always tasted like sugary candy and Jensen couldn’t get enough.

“So, is there anywhere that you won’t put your mouth?” jared asked between long, lingering kisses, sleep clear in his voice.

Jensen pretended to think about it. “For you? ON you? No, there’s nowhere I wouldn’t kiss.” His voice was low and sleepy, full of promise.

“This weekend, when we’re done with work for the week. Imma test you on that.” And with a final peck on the lips, Jared was asleep, his mouth slightly open, drool gathering in the corner of his parted lips.

Jensen couldn’t wait. He couldn’t think of a single thing that Jared might ask him to do that he wouldn’t be more than willing to do. His mouth was watering again as he fell asleep.

Friday they ended up shooting until almost midnight and the two of them didn’t make it back to the house until nearly one-thirty. They didn’t even manage conversation before passing out, a few sloppy and sleep-weary kisses passed between them.

Jared was always up earlier than Jensen because of the dogs, and Jensen loved his Saturday morning lie-in. He’d wake just enough to mumble a sleepy “gmornin” as Jared rolled out of bed and pulled on his running clothes before he and the dogs thundered out of the house. He was awoken again by a sweaty Jared, leaning over him on the bed and kissing his bare shoulder.

“I’mma hop in the shower, Jen, and then I’m coming back to bed. Wake up a little?” Jensen took a deep breath, filled with the scent of their bed and Jared’s pungent sweat and forced his eyes to open just enough to see Jared’s face.

“Kay.” He rolled onto his stomach and lazily humped his morning wood into the bed as he watched Jared strip off his sweaty clothes and head into the bathroom, naked. Even with that stimulation, he didn’t manage to wake up fully, rather falling back into that comfy, sleepy space that he was only allowed to inhabit on Saturday mornings. After a while, he heard the shower stop and the sounds of Jared rubbing the towel on himself. Jensen forced his eyes to open and shove the comforter down to the foot the the bed. He shimmied out of his boxers and wrapped a hand around his cock, getting it nice and hard and ready for whatever Jared was planning.

Jared’s smile when he stepped out of the shower, still a little damp on his legs, lit up the whole room. He took the few steps needed to get onto the bed and lowered himself onto the mattress next to Jensen, making the bed dip a little but not touching.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the show, I really do, but I had something else in mind this morning.” Jared bit at his bottom lip and waited for Jensen’s attention on his face.

“Yeah?” Jensen licked his lips, already excited out where Jared wanted his mouth. Anything, everything, anywhere was more than alright with him.

“Yeah. Kinda weird to ask for it though.” Jared looked a little shy and Jensen cocked his head and finally took his hand off his dick. He cupped Jared’s face.

“You can’t just assume I’m gonna know, Jay. You gotta tell me what you want. Anything. Anything you want, I’ll love it.”

Jared took a deep breath and rolled slightly onto his stomach and before he could tell Jensen what he was thinking, Jensen knew. His breath caught in his throat as he flicked a glance down to Jared’s perfect ass and he followed the glance with a hand before catching Jared’s eye again.

“You want me to eat you out? Hmm? Want me to tongue fuck your sweet little asshole?” He couldn’t stop the words spewing from his mouth even if he’d wanted to, and he really didn’t want to. His fingers curled into the soft flesh.

“Would you?” Jared asked, breathless and half turned into the pillow, muffling his words and hiding his face.

“Baby, fuck yes. Oh god Jay. Been wanting to get my mouth on your ass forever. Roll onto your hands and knees for me, sweetheart.” Jared moved into place, face down-ass up on the bed and Jensen gave his cock a consolatory stroke, knowing he wasn’t going to touch it again unless Jared begged him to stop. 

He started by kissing his way from the back of Jared’s exposed neck and right down his spine until he reached the cleft of Jared’s ass. He stopped there and went back up to Jared’s neck, this time stopping to kiss and lick at each freckle and mole on his way back down. Finally, he let himself settle behind Jared, palming the halves of Jared’s perfect ass and using his thumbs to pull them apart and expose his tight, pink hole. He groaned and his cock gave an almighty throb at the sight. He sighed and peppered kisses all over the sensitive flesh, almost just rubbing his lips on it, keeping his tongue, through iron will, in his mouth for the moment.

“Is this why you showered?” He asked, just rubbing his face up and down Jared’s crack, smelling clean skin and nothing more. “You didn’t have to. Wouldn’t mind you all sweaty and stinky. MMmmm, next time, kay?” He asked and without waiting for an answer, dove in tongue first.

He’d wanted to draw it out. He’d wanted to tease them both with sensitive licks and just immeasurable time, but he couldn’t help it. His tongue speared into the tiny hole there, and Jared’s whole body jumped forward before pressing back. He kissed the hole like it was Jared’s mouth, lots of tongue, lots of lips and just a little bit of teeth. It wasn’t long before the muscle softened enough for him to get his tongue all the way inside and they both whined at it.

Jared’s hole was so hot and tight around his tongue; he couldn’t help but imagine what could happen if he could get his cock in there. When Jared fucked back onto his tongue he nearly went cross eyed as his tongue got even further inside than he thought possible. He pulled one hand away from his ass and pressed down on the curve of Jared’s lower back, making his ass pop up in an even more perfect position. He pulled back to see and couldn’t stop the way his hips humped the air making his cock bob and drip precome all over the sheets.

Wet and messy, he spat down onto Jared’s hole, the white of his spit making the whole area look even more pink as the light hit it.

“Jen, jen you gotta. C’mon don’t stop. Oh fuck.” Jared was yelling into the pillow he’d pulled in front of his face when Jensen dove back in, kissing and licking and scraping his teeth all over the area. 

“Can you come? You gonna come on my face, just like this?” He asked, out of his head with the taste and the smell of Jared’s ass. He licked his lips and pushed his face right back in, wondering if his mild morning stubble was leaving beard burn on Jared’s most sensitive parts. He groaned and likced around the rim, loving the way the hole winked at him, as though it was asking him to plunge back in.

“Fingers. Can you just-just-just one finger?” Jared mumbled but Jensen obliged, anything to get his hole even more open. He removed his hand from Jared’s back and sucked his middle finger into his mouth before he was pressing forward again, finger sliding in right alongside his tongue. He twisted his hand and pressed down, nailing Jared’s prostate on the first try and suddenly his tongue and finger were being squeezed in the most perfect way as Jared came, just like that. He rode out Jared’s orgasm, milking him through it with tongue and finger and when Jared was finally spent and collapsing onto the bed, knees no longer able to hold him up, Jensen sat back. He held Jared’s cheeks apart with his left and stripped his cock with his right hand, white come spurting out and covering all that beautiful tan and pink skin.


End file.
